


i'll warm your nose

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: AceLaw Week Mini Prompts [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: when it gets cold, we get so closePrompt #6: kiss.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: AceLaw Week Mini Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047022
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: AceLaw Mini Prompts





	i'll warm your nose

**Author's Note:**

> inspo & suggested listening: [kiss in the snow - poppy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=garkQGBo5EU)

Ace had zipped their coats together.

It was Law's own fault, really. He’d made the mistake of telling Ace he was cold, and as a caring boyfriend, Ace wouldn’t have that. So, he’d grabbed Law by his coat, opened it up, and zipped it up with his own.

There they stood in the middle of the sidewalk, wrapped in a winter coat cocoon, Ace’s arms around Law’s waist. While the proximity wasn’t something Law was used to, he didn’t mind it as much when it was Ace. Ace was comfortable.

Though, he was eager to get out of the cold weather instead of standing outside in an awkward embrace.

“It’s snowing,” Law remarked as the first snowflakes landed on his shoulders.

“It is,” Ace replied. “Your nose is all red.” He poked Law’s nose, causing his face to scrunch up.

“Yes, that's normal,” Law mumbled, “Vasoconstriction decreases blood flow to non-essential areas to regulate your core temperature, and—”

Ace cut him off with a kiss. It was more than enough to shut him up, even if only for a few seconds. When he pulled back, he had a big grin on his face.

“I’d better start warming you up, then.”


End file.
